MST3K Episode 1001B: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers
by jjdpseattle
Summary: What would it be like if Mystery Science Theater 3000 had riffed the first Power Rangers movie? I think it would have gone a little something like this... A/N This takes place in between episodes 1001 (Soultaker) & 1002 (Girl in Gold Boots) with both Joel and Mike in the theater. A very special thank you to the Unknown Uploader for collaborating with me on this!


Mystery Science Theater 3000

A/N: From 1995 to 1999, there was one movie that always deserved the MST3K treatment, but when MST3K was cancelled in 1999, it was truly devastating. Due to its supposed kid oriented storyline, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie was tossed in the corner like a used ragdoll, being passed up for movies like Revenge of the Creature, Hobgoblins and Future War. But, as a fan of MST3K and the Power Rangers, I feel as if it is my goal to make things right! This story takes place in between episodes 1001 (Soultaker) and 1002 (The Girl in Gold Boots). Also, this will be written in the format of an MST3K episode script and I have taken bits and pieces of the script of the Power Rangers movie, taken from the Internet Movie Script Database (IMSDb), and have edited some of it. Very special thanks to the Unknown Uploader for helping me with this. He deserves all the credit!

In the not-too-distant future;  
Somewhere in time and space.  
Mike Nelson and his robots pals;  
Are joined by a familiar face!

Joel is with them now; thanks to Pearl!

She's just an evil gal who wants to rule the world!  
From her castle below, she sets her sights above;  
Just to torture all her captives on the Satellite of Love!

GET US DOOOOOOWN!

I'll send them cheesy movies;  
The worst, I can find!  
They'll have to sit and watch them all;  
And I'll monitor their minds!

Now keep and mind they can't control;  
When the movies begin or end!  
Because Joel used those special parts;  
To make their robot friends!

ROBOT ROLL CALL!  
CAMBOT! (Lookin' good!)  
GYPSY! (Richard Basehart!)  
TOM SERVO! (I'm huge!)  
CROOOOW! (You know you want me baby!)

If you're wondering how they eat and breath;  
And other science facts!  
Just repeat to yourself: It's just a fic;  
I should really just relax!

FOR MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER 3000!  
TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Chapter 1

(DOOR SEQUENCE)

(Crow is on a dating website helping Servo find a date, but it's not going so well…)

Crow (sounding aggravated): Servo, we've looked at everyone who might be interested in you and you've disliked them all. For the 4,000th time how about Gypsy?

Tom Servo: NO!

Crow: Why?

Tom Servo: She doesn't get me!

Crow: Good point...she doesn't get me either.

Commercial sign now

END OF CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2

(Joel and Mike enter the camera frame and see the red button on the table flashing)

Mike: Hey Servo, how long has the red button been flashing?

Tom Servo: About three minutes! We decided to screw with Pearl

Joel: She'll cut off our oxygen supply!

Tom Servo: Oh…that's right…hit it!

(Joel taps the red button)

(Camera cuts to Castle Forrester)

Pearl: Hi Joel, Mike, Tom, Art. Frank gave me a present...a movie perfect for your sufferin...your movie this week is Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

(Sirens go off on the Satellite of Love)

Everyone: WE'VE GOT MOVIE SIGN!

END OF CHAPTER 2

Chapter 3

(DOOR SEQUENCE)

**FADE IN:**

**BLACK SCREEN**

Words SCRAWL UP ON SCREEN and we hear a RESOUNDING VOICE.

**VOICE**

In a time of great strife, a

legendary intergalactic being

known as Zordon…

Tom Servo: BOOOORINGGG!

came to the city

of Angel Grove to establish a

vanguard in the never ending

struggle against evil.

With the

aid of his trusted assistant,

Alpha 5

Crow: Hey Joel, what happened to Alphas 1 through 4?

Joel: They each had the same self-destructing habits.

the noble master sought

out six extraordinary teenagers

and gave them the power to

transform into an unstoppable

fighting force.

Tom Servo: Nazi Germany!

In time of great

Need, the young heroes could now

call upon colossal assault

vehicles known as "Zords".

Joel: They are also more commonly known as Crappy Giant Robot Thingies.

While

the identity of the six remained

a guarded secret

Mike: Just like Area 51!

Their courageous exploits soon became

the stuff of Legend, earning them

the title... The Mighty Morphin

Power Rangers.

Crow: Wait… the Mighty _Morphine_ Power Rangers? This whole movie's about people gettin' high on morphine?

We hear the Red Hot Chili Peppers song "Higher Ground" as the POWER RANGER'S LOGO

BURST'S ONTO THE SCREEN. Now the logo EXPLODES, revealing

**1 EXT. PROP PLANE / FLYING - DAY 1**

A prop plane whisking across the deep blue sky.

**ROCKY**

YeeeoowwWWWWW!

Joel: Good god, someone must've let a mountain lion on the plane!

**INT. PROP PLANE / FLYING - DAY 2**

The six Power Rangers, TOMMY OLIVER, KIMBERLY HART, BILLY CRANSTON, AISHA CAMPBELL, ADAM PARK and

ROCKY DESANTOS sport sleek sky diving suits, parachute packs and

Helmets Tommy is strapped into a high-tech air board.

Tom Servo: Why does the white ranger get the snowboard? That's not fair to the other Power Rangers!

Mike: Not sure, but I think it's because it's in his contract.

** TOMMY**

Once we hit the target zone we've

got fifteen seconds to make the

drop.

Mike (in a military voice): Sir! Yes, sir!

** BILLY**

Five seconds to the target zone!

Joel, Mike and the Bots (chanting with fists in the air): Nerds, nerds, nerds, nerds, nerds, nerds!

Aisha LAUNCHES herself off the plane

The others follow through the opening of the plane.

**EXT. SKY - DAY**

"HIGHER GROUND" fills the track as the Rangers plunge towards

earth, executing a series of MIND-BOGGLING MANEUVERS: SPINS,

FISHTAILS, POWER DIVES, BACK FLIPS, etc.

Crow: Ah, yes…the Red Hot Chili Peppers…the musicians that wear socks on their…

Joel, Mike and Tom Servo: CROW!

Crow: It's a scientific fact, though!

**4 EXT. COMMAND CENTER - SUNSET 14**

Zordon's remote headquarters protrudes from a craggy

mountain top - silhouetted by a sunset. The SIX STREAKS

OF COLOR slice downward into the roof.

Joel (shouting at the screen): RAINBOWS DON'T COME OUT AT NIGHT! COME ON

**15 INT. COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT 15**

Everything's gone haywire buttons BLINK, emergency

lights FLASH, there's a CACOPHONY OF ELECTRONIC SOUNDS.

ALPHA 5 works frantically amidst the array of computer

banks while ZORDON looks on from his COLUMN OF LIGHT.

The six Rangers MATERIALIZE, Tommy turns to Zordon.

**TOMMY**

What's happening?

Tom Servo: The Microwave overloaded the systems!

**ALPHA 5**

Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi ! Our

thermionic-sensors have been hit

by a CATACLYSMIC surge of evil!

**ZORDON**

Rangers, you must act swiftly.

The planet is in GRAVE danger!

**KIMBERLY**

Danger from what?

Servo (in a deep, booming voice): The I.R.S.!

**ZORDON**

Six thousand years ago a

morphological being known as Ivan

Ooze, ruled the world with a

reign of unparalleled terror.

Finally, a rebel factor known as

the "Order of the Meledon" lured

him into a hyper lock chamber and

buried him deep underground.

**ALPHA 5**

In a place that came to be known

as Angel Grove.

Mike: You mean "Los Angeles"?

**ZORDON**

The chamber has been accidently

UNCOVERED! You must return it to

the depths. or anyone should

open it and Ivan is released!

**ALPHA 5**

To assist you I have retro-fitted

your helmets with new Opti-Scan

devices.

Tom Servo (quietly sobbing): I think they killed my relatives!

**ZORDON**

Use extreme caution, Power Rangers.

You are dealing with an evil here

that is beyond ALL comprehension.

Servo (in a deep, booming voice): Like I said, the I.R.S. is evil beyond ALL comprehension! It must be stopped!

Mike: Let's get out of here!

Joel: Good idea.

(Joel, Mike and the bots exit the theater for the first intermission)

END OF CHAPTER 3

Chapter 4

Gypsy: Crow? Tom? Joel? Mike? Anyone? Pearl is calling!

(Camera cuts to Pearl)

Pearl: Oh...uh...hi sister..could you tell the others that I feel bad for them? I am going to have to have a little talk with Frank...and by talk I mean yelling at him...then again I could never get mad at T.V.'s Frank...I'll just blame it on my son!

Gypsy: Sure!

(Doorbell rings back at the Castle)

Pearl: Come in!

(Insert creepy Torgo theme here)

Pearl (with fake enthusiasm): Torgo, how are you? What a surprise.

Torgo: W...would...y...you...like...a...a...ticket...to...to...veggie...ffff...feast...nine...ninety...three?

(Pearl pulls a chainsaw out of frame)

(Insert faster, creepier Torgo theme here)

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
